fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the fifth season, the sequel to the fourth, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Alright, let's begin with the characters. In my last review, I've talked about Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen, so feel free to look at what I wrote about them. But let's introduce the new girl: Mimino Kurumi, also known as Milk/Milky Rose. Kurumi was the second non-Cure in the series, but she's much better than Hikari in my opinion, since she actually fights. I disliked how Kurumi was rude at first, but throughout the course of the show, Kurumi started to warm up to everyone and actually became nicer. Two new mascots were added, who were Syrup and Mailpo. I thought Syrup was a hilarious mascot, especially when the Cures tried to get him to do things he didn't want to do, but he loved each Cure, and the stuff he was saying to them when they had turned to stone actually made me cry. It was just too beautiful! Mailpo was really cute, and his friendship with Syrup was strong. It was cool to see that only Syrup could understand him, though. Once again, the supporting characters didn't get much screen time, but it was cool to see Santa Claus make a guest appearance (I'm so watching that episode again on Christmas). Finally, the villains who formed the organisation "Eternal". Bunbee came back, and he changed into a comic relief, so he became one of my favourite villains, but every other villain needed work. I especially hated Nebatakos, but when Mucardia came into the picture, I started shipping him and Rin. Rin x Mucardia forever! Girl becomes magical girl. Magical girl collects mystical items. Mystical items restore the fantasy world. End of story. But this season made this plot even better. The "mystical items" I have mentioned are the Four Rulers, and the "fantasy world" is not the Palmier Kingdom, but the Cure Rose Garden. I loved this season's plot, and was really well done. Again, the fighting was incredible, and I loved the final battle, but whenever the Cures lost their energy and were near death, I was like "Get up! Get up! Come on, girls, you can do it!". I wouldn't stop shouting at my computer screen, trying to get them to get up XD Let's move onto the art. Once again, the art, especially the backgrounds, were not very good, in my opinion. They always seemed to be drawn by hand, and it just didn't look that good. The villain forms, however, were much better, and I loved the girls' new civilian and Cure designs. The transformations were much better, and my favourite would have to be Rin's. After all, a spin like that in a transformation is hardly ever seen. Much better, in my opinion. The attacks were incredible (especially Rin's), and I especially liked the group attack (especially when Rin received her Cure Fleuret). And finally, the music. The music was, once again, beautiful, and it was well composed. The opening was really fun and catchy, but the endings, well, I just didn't like them. The character songs were, once again, absolutely gorgeous, and I fell in love with everyone's voices (especially Rin's). Overall, this was a great season for me and I loved watching it. It's definitely one of my favourite seasons, and I was right: the sequel turned out much better than the prequel. Since this was the last sequel, however, I'll be judging the other seasons with just the one season, so good luck, Toei Animation! Anyways, this season was amazing, and Rin was definitely the best character in the season in my opinion. Well done! Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Fresh Pretty Cure! Review! Category:Blog posts